


The Hell Of It

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Snark, Watching Someone Sleep, pre-1976
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: James Hunt is a man used to getting what he wants. Niki Lauda is startled to discover that one of those things just might be him. Or: a deadline, a trailer and a certain amount of snarky sex.





	The Hell Of It

Niki was fast asleep in his trailer when the door burst open to admit a dishevelled looking James Hunt, and therefore could be forgiven, he felt later, for not reacting to the intrusion with lightning quick reflexes. Not reacting at all, in fact, until the warm weight of Hunt flopped down over the length of his body and started kissing him.

By now at least emerging into consciousness, Niki was still unclear as to the circumstances of what precisely was happening so absent-mindedly kissed back, fuzzily assuming that whoever was in his trailer and kissing him probably had a right to be doing so.

 _“Niki.”_ It was the sound of his own name, groaned longingly and filthily against his own lips, in what was unmistakeably a man’s voice, that finally snapped him back to full awareness.

“What - ?” It was the best he could do, but coupled with an indignant shove he managed to push the intruder back far enough to focus on his features. _“James?”_

James gave him a happy grin. “Hello Niki.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Well, I would have thought that was obvious,” James drawled, enunciating the words too carefully which probably meant he was drunk. “I’m kissing you.”

“Why?” Befuddled by sleep and bewildered by the turn of events, Niki just stared at him while James remained straddling his legs and sounding infuriatingly reasonable.

“Because I want to.” 

Niki gaped at him. “And of course, you always get what you want,” he retorted sarcastically.

“Well, yes.” James bent forward, clearly intending to kiss him again, and Niki just managed to get his hands up in time, bracing them against James’ chest and holding him at bay by inches.

“And what about what I want?” There was a voice in the back of Niki’s head that wanted to know why he was even attempting to debate the matter, why he didn’t just give Hunt a smack round the head and send him on his way. It was hard to pay attention to it though, because Hunt’s overalls were unzipped almost to his navel and right now Niki was being forced to stare at his bare chest. It was quite distracting.

“And what _do_ you want, Niki?” James leaned in again, and somehow Niki’s attention had wandered enough to let him get closer. He felt warm breath against his lips as James whispered the words against his mouth.

“You’re drunk,” Niki snapped, catching the faint alcoholic tang.

James conceded this with a shrug. “I’m awake.” He grinned. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You are - ” Niki never got further than that because James was kissing him again, this time with intent. Somehow it was easier to kiss him back than protest, and for a moment they were locked together in an embrace that got rapidly more intimate as James shifted position and lay down on top of him again.

 _“James.”_ It came out involuntarily, more groan than protest, and it made James’ grin several degrees wickeder.

“I love it when you say my name like that.”

“Hunt! Get off me!” Niki shoved him harder, a spike of annoyance driving back the confused fog that seemed to be clouding his brain.

“Oh Niki don’t be like that. Say yes,” James coaxed, immediately crawling back on top of him.

“What am I saying yes to?” Niki clarified warily.

“This. Us. Kisses.” James punctuated each of his words with a kiss pressed to Niki’s mouth. “Sex, hopefully.”

“Is this – is this a – ” Niki’s mind went briefly blank, searching for the right term. “Wind-up?”

“What? No.” James sat up then, looking hurt. “Would I do that to you?”

“In a heartbeat,” said Niki, flatly.

“Mmn.” James shrugged the accusation off carelessly, whilst not technically denying it. “Here. Am I faking this?” He grabbed Niki’s hand and pulled it to his crotch, where unless he was concealing something alarming in his overalls, he was currently sporting an impressive erection.

“You make me hard, Niki,” James murmured. “Don’t you want to play?” He leaned down again, ravishing Niki’s mouth with another kiss.

“No!” Niki shoved him again, harder this time, and James finally rolled off to lie on his back next to him on the mattress.

“No?” he echoed, sounding plaintive. 

Niki was breathing hard, trying to gather his thoughts. The main reason he’d pushed James off so unceremoniously was that he’d felt his own cock starting to stiffen from the contact, and he hadn’t wanted James to notice.

James at least wasn’t trying to clamber back aboard this time, was lying watching him with a slightly hurt expression, as if trying to gauge whether this was just Niki being Niki, and therefore spiky and insufferable at the prospect of being forced to have a good time, or whether he actually meant it. 

“Let me think, damn you,” Niki managed, struggling to sit up. 

“Oh, no don’t start thinking about it,” James objected, sitting up as well.

“Why not?” Niki stared at him, feeling more baffled by the minute.

“If you start to think about it you might say no.” James leaned in for another kiss, only to be met with a shove that this time pitched him right off the mattress and onto the floor with a thump. 

“If you don’t give me time to think about it, I’m definitely saying no,” Niki said firmly.

“Fine.” Hunt got to his feet, rubbing his hip where he’d hit the deck. He made for the door, and was gratified to notice the tiny jolt that went through Niki as he watched him.

“Now where are you going?” Niki demanded uncertainly.

“My trailer. You want time to think about it, you’ve got ten minutes. Or as long as it takes me to sort this out on my own.” He cupped his crotch lewdly, and Niki snorted.

“Ten minutes? What happened to the stud who could go all night?” he mocked.

“Ten minutes,” Hunt repeated levelly. “Then the offer’s closed.” 

He opened the door and stepped out, closing it firmly on the cry of “Asshole!” that followed him out.

\--

Left behind, Niki stared at the door in exasperation and a considerable amount of confusion. There was still part of him that was convinced this was an elaborate prank, and that if he followed James he’d be met by his cronies and a wall of baying laughter. He hated being laughed at, it always stung no matter how well he hid it, and to be laughed at by James was worst of all.

The realisation that his main fear wasn’t that James’ offer was genuine, but that it wasn’t, stopped him in his tracks. Did he really want this? Did he really want _James?_ Given the man’s record at relationships it would almost certainly be a one-time only offer. On the other hand, James’ good-natured approach to drunken hook-ups also meant it could probably be negotiated without actually screwing up their tentative friendship.

Almost unwillingly Niki glanced at the clock, then realised he had no idea what time James had left.

“Scheisse.” He got to his feet and left the trailer at an irritable trot.

\--

Niki reached Hunt’s trailer in under a minute, but then hesitated outside the door. Should he knock? Did that look too timid? On the other hand Hunt had just barged his way into his trailer, so why shouldn’t he do the same?

Making up his mind, Niki took a deep breath and turned the handle. It opened easily, and he stepped inside, where the scathing words he’d been about to utter died on his tongue.

James was sitting on the padded bench directly opposite the door, overalls pushed down to his thighs, slowly working a fist up and down his rigid cock.

“Niki! You came!” 

“Not yet,” Niki said dryly. James looked genuinely pleased to see him, which really shouldn’t be making his stomach turn somersaults.

“Me neither.” James winked at him. “Hoping we can rectify that.”

“I could have been anyone!” Niki burst out, gesticulating at the door. 

“You really think there’s anyone at this track that would be surprised?”

Niki frowned distastefully. “Does that not shame you?”

“As you are so fond of pointing out, I am completely shameless. But lock the door if it makes you feel better.”

Niki automatically turned the latch, then realised with a shiver that with that one small act he’d committed himself. He’d shut himself in here with whatever was about to happen. 

Feeling distinctly unsure of himself and not much liking the sensation, he turned back to look at James, being careful to meet his eyes and not follow the unrelenting motion of his hand.

James must have seen some of the hesitancy in his face, because he started to hold out his free hand to Niki, then faltered, and patted the bench beside him instead.

Niki came over and sat down, staring straight ahead now rather than looking at him.

“It was a yes then?” James said quietly, when a few seconds had ticked past without either of them speaking.

“What was?”

“Your answer.”

Niki finally looked round at him. James had mercifully stopped stroking himself, and instead was gazing at Niki with an oddly intent expression. 

“Remind me of the question?” Niki said, under his breath.

James closed the gap between them and kissed him surprisingly gently. When Niki didn’t pull away he deepened the kiss and this time Niki leaned into it, yielding to James’ mouth with what might have been a sigh.

Having accepted he wanted this, and finally trusting that James was sincere in his proposition, there was still part of Niki that was holding back, and when they broke off the kiss he just stared at James with a puzzled smile.

“What is it?” James asked, catching up one of Niki’s hands and kissing his knuckles.

“I suppose I just didn’t expect this.”

“You’re surprised that I like men?” James hazarded with a smile.

Niki considered this, and slowly shook his head. The idea that James Hunt wasn’t fully up for whatever sensual, debauched and licentious opportunities came his way, was, on reflection, not worth considering. 

But. 

“No. I’m surprised that you like me,” Niki admitted quietly. “You could have anyone you wanted. Any woman – most men, probably. Why me?”

James shook his head in confusion. “Niki. God, Niki, why not you?” Not letting Niki answer, he captured his mouth again, more passionately this time, pulling him closer on the seat. Niki let himself be manhandled, and let out no more than a brief yelp of protest when James’ hand insinuated itself down the front of his trousers.

“Oh, Niki.” James breathed it against his neck, making him shiver. James had one large warm hand now wrapped very firmly around Niki’s thick cock, and appeared to be very happy with what he’d found. He squeezed, and Niki let out an undignified noise.

“I am not produce to be fiddled with,” he objected, embarrassed by the rather animal sound he’d just made. 

“Oh I don’t know, you feel pretty ripe to me,” James grinned. “Come here.” 

The next few seconds were an unseemly scramble, as James attempted to pull Niki’s jumper off over his head at the same time Niki was trying to unzip his flies, and they ended up batting at each other in impatient confusion.

“Get off,” Niki ordered finally. “You’re making it impossible.”

“Suit yourself.” James leaned back on the seat with his hands behind his head. “Strip for me then.”

With a muttered curse, Niki stood up and peeled off his sweater, then pushed his trousers and pants down past his knees. He belatedly realised that he should have taken his shoes off first to have a hope of taking the lot off, but actually leaving his clothing tangled around his ankles felt less exposing than standing there stark naked, even if the difference was negligible. 

James was still sitting in front of him, legs apart and cock sticking up between them, chest bare and overalls pushed down below his knees. Niki realised he hadn’t been wearing any underwear beneath them all day, and unconsciously licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” James teased, having caught the reaction. “Want some of it?” He held his arms out, no faltering in the gesture this time, and Niki stumbled forward.

“I should take these off properly,” Niki started, but James reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“No time. I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me right now.” He half pulled and half supported Niki as he awkwardly climbed astride his lap, shackled by his trousers and swearing under his breath.

As soon as he was settled though the swearing became softer as his cock came into sudden contact with James’. James smiled, pushing his fingers into Niki’s hair and cradling his head as he kissed him again. Niki reached out for him then, pulling James into his arms and enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him, both men hard and ready. 

The nerves of earlier had gone, helped in a way by the feeling of control he had in this position. James certainly didn’t seem to object to it, and took both of them into his hand, setting up a fast stroke that had Niki panting into his mouth and jerking against him responsively.

It was fast and dirty and frantic and all too soon Niki felt his climax approaching, tight heat building in his balls from the rough friction of James’ hand on his cock, the taste of James on his tongue, his lips sore from their strangely desperate kisses.

“James.” He croaked a warning, and James kissed it away, moving his hand from around both of them to circle Niki alone. 

“It’s okay. Come for me, Niki,” he whispered, hand moving harder and faster. “Come all over me.”

“Uhh.” There were no words now, just a shuddering explosion of pleasure as Niki’s orgasm hit him like a truck and he came violently all over James’ chest. 

“Fuck, Niki. Fuck.” James licked obscenities into his mouth and moved his hand to his own cock to finish himself off. Niki knocked his hand away and replaced it with his own, and somehow when James came he was staring right into his eyes, utterly speechless for once in his life.

When they’d both stopped shaking from it, they somewhat awkwardly untangled themselves and Niki slid across to sit beside him, cleaning himself up as best he could. Now it was over there was a feeling of cold dread settling in his stomach, and he stood and bent to pull up his trousers, suddenly wanting to cover himself.

“Hey.” James reached out and caught hold of his hand, gently drawing him back down to the bench seat. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I - ” Niki stared at him. _I thought it was over. I thought I should go before you asked me to leave. I thought this was all you’d want me for._

“I haven’t finished with you yet,” James said softly, rubbing a thumb over the inside of Niki’s wrist in a way that made him shiver. “Not by a long shot. This was just the practice lap.”

“Is that so?” Niki’s mouth was dry, but his voice was steady and that was a small miracle.

James looked briefly unsure of himself, and that, thought Niki, was the second miracle in under a minute.

“You do want more?” James checked. 

Niki felt himself nod, and sensed more than saw James relax. 

“Good.” James jerked his head towards the back of the trailer and the fitted bed. “Shall we then?”

“God you’re an arrogant bastard.”

“I seem to remember you cast doubt on my ability to go all night,” James grinned. “I’ve got a reputation to protect here.” He kicked off his overalls with considerably less difficulty than Niki, being already barefoot, and went towards the bed. Niki though still hadn’t moved, and James came back again. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Niki gave a short shake of the head, conflicted more than reluctant. “One night stands – are not really my thing.” As soon as the words were out he could hear the lie to them. He might not have James’ reputation or looks, but he was still Niki Lauda and that fact alone was enough to get him laid whenever he wanted it. And James was perfectly aware of that fact. 

“I don’t like to be just a – a notch on your bedpost,” he added uncomfortably, hating the way it made him sound. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d made his peace with the idea this was just going to be an uncomplicated fuck, and now here he was sounding needy and pathetic.

For some reason though James wasn’t laughing, or calling him on his bullshit. 

“Is that what you think this is? A drunken fancy, that I’m doing this just for the hell of it?”

“Isn’t it?”

It was James’ turn to shake his head, looking baffled. “Niki – you really have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Niki just stared at him, and James sighed. “Fine. Look. Alright. I can’t offer you fidelity – ” he paused cautiously, and Niki snorted.

“I would never be stupid enough to ask for that.”

James acknowledged this with a guilty smile and nod of what might have been relief. 

“But I can promise you a lot more than one night.” He closed the gap between them again and cupped Niki’s face in his hands. “You drive me crazy Niki. You’re an itch that it’s going to take me a lot longer than one night to scratch.”

“Is that what I am? An itch?” Niki didn’t sound annoyed, in fact there was an amused smile playing on his lips. Being insulted by James felt like much more familiar ground.

“Oh, definitely.” James was smiling back. “A constant irritation that it’s going to need a very – _physical_ solution to resolve.” He sighed. “I want you Niki. I want to have you. Will you let me?”

“I – well, I – ” Niki stuttered, taken aback.

“Let me guess. You want some time to think about it. Should I submit the request in writing? Perhaps in triplicate?” James teased, and Niki punched him on the arm making him laugh out loud. “While you're thinking about it, perhaps you’d like to have me instead?”

Niki's eyes widened at the unexpected offer and James looked pleased with the effect. 

“Would you like that?” he murmured, pressing closer, then looking down. “It seems you would. You're ready to go again before me. I really am going to have to watch out for my reputation at this rate.”

Having finally extricated Niki from the rest of his clothing, they moved to the back of the trailer. Whereas Niki's was starkly functional with just a mattress for catching a few hours sleep, he wasn't surprised to find James had a bed fully made up with sheets and pillows. It was immaculate, but he couldn't help suddenly wondering how many other conquests James had brought here, and froze.

“Niki?” James' hands were on his shoulders, warm and strong and unexpectedly gentle. He stroked down his arms, pressing up against Niki’s back, his cock nudging Niki’s tight buttocks. “We don’t have to. If you’d really rather not.” 

He might be used to getting his own way, but at the same time James had no wish to force Niki into doing something he wasn’t comfortable with. Was gambling, in fact, that he’d read Lauda right and the man wanted this as much as he did, but James would be the first to admit that not all of his gambles paid off. 

Although the fact that Niki hadn’t pulled away from the touch of either his hands or his dick surely had to be encouraging. 

“Niki?”

“Oh shut up!” Niki suddenly turned on him and James stepped back in surprise, half convinced Niki was going to clock him one. Instead Niki’s lunge carried them both down onto the bed and James registered with considerable relief that Niki was kissing him not hitting him. 

James sprawled out beneath him, letting Niki take charge and enjoying the sudden ferocity of the man’s mouth on him. 

They rutted against each other, James laughing at Niki’s renewed enthusiasm, and Niki for once not minding. 

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” James asked finally, voice rather strained from the increasing struggle not to come there and then. 

“Do you have condoms?” Niki enquired. “I’d say I don’t know where you’ve been, but that’s the problem, I do.” James laughed indignantly and Niki gave him an unrepentant open-handed gesture inviting James to prove him wrong. 

James said nothing, but obligingly produced condoms and lube from a suspiciously convenient drawer and threw the condoms at Niki, before lying back and proceeding to finger himself open with a healthy application of the lube and a supreme lack of self-consciousness.

“You've done this before.” Niki’s observation was acidic, but also tinged with curiosity.

“I have. Does that shock you?”

“Nothing shocks me any more where you're concerned.”

“That's my Niki. So disapproving.”

Niki glared at him, trying to ignore the warm feeling that 'my Niki' had given him. 

“Have you?” James asked.

The question took Niki by surprise, and he was annoyed to feel himself blushing.

“No. Never with a man.”

“Have you thought about it?”

Niki could feel his cheeks approaching the colour of James’ discarded racing suit, but refused to look away. “Yes,” he finally admitted. 

“Good,” said James softly, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Once more Niki found himself wrongfooted by James not going for the easy score. He’d expected James to triumphantly assume Niki had been thinking about him, or at least be smug that he’d been right about his predilections, but James was proving to be unsettlingly empathic where Niki wouldn’t have believed him capable.

“I should point out I don't know what the hell I'm doing,” Niki admitted gruffly.

“You've always struck me as a quick learner.” James reached down and took Niki’s now rubber-clad cock into his hand and worked a good palmful of lube up it.

Niki bit down on a groan, breathing heavily through his nose as James slicked him. 

“Fuck me Niki,” James whispered, lying back and spreading his legs invitingly. 

Giving in to the inevitable, Niki settled closer and let James guide him in. Having successfully navigated the initial complexities without either embarrassing himself or receiving any complaints, with his confidence increasing Niki set about the business of screwing James in earnest. There was something liberating about the feeling he didn’t have to hold back in the same way he might have with a woman, and he found the physicality of it guiltily intoxicating.

James let his head fall back into the pillows, breathless and half-laughing. “I knew you'd be good at this, Lauda.”

Niki didn’t reply, other than an amused shake of the head. He found it hard to imagine that James had been thinking about him in this way at all, and yet here they were. Consequently he was determined to give a good account of himself, and more to the point this time round not to come before James did. 

Niki settled into a comfortable rhythm he felt confident he could maintain for as long was needed, and judging by the noises James was making, his efforts were appreciated. 

“Fuck, God, Niki.” James’ panted commentary was getting steadily more fragmented and unintelligible. Niki redoubled his efforts, sensing that James was finally close and still determined to outlast him. James gave in and reached down to grab his own cock, pumping himself hard for a few brief strokes before coming all over Niki with a loudly satisfied groan.

When he could breathe again, James pulled Niki down and kissed him intently. Somehow it was this that broke Niki’s last inch of restraint, and he too came hard for the second time that afternoon, his eyes fixed on James, holding him fiercely close.

Afterwards, Niki knotted the condom and disposed of it in the bin, before returning with a handful of paper napkins to clean them both up. 

Still sprawled in the rumpled bedding, James teased him on principle for his fastidiousness but it was sleepy and fond, and Niki climbed back in beside him with a shrug. His earlier uncertainty about James wanting him to stay had largely melted away, and sure enough James settled down against him happily, resting his head in the crook of Niki’s arm, and closing his eyes. Before Niki could wonder out loud what happened now, James was fast asleep.

\--

It was some time later before James finally stirred again, twisting against him slightly and murmuring in his sleep before awaking with a start and a gasp. He reached out blindly and Niki tensed, unsure of his reaction to finding him still in his bed. To his surprise, James slumped with what seemed like relief.

“You alright?” Niki asked quietly.

James nodded shakily. “Bad dreams,” he said with a smile that didn’t meet his eyes, and somehow he didn’t object when Niki instinctively gathered him in against his chest.

“It’s getting dark,” James said after a while, sounding surprised. “How long was I asleep?”

“Two hours and six minutes.” Niki wasn’t sure about the six, but he hoped the precision would make James laugh, and it did.

“God, sorry, you should have woken me.” James sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair. Niki wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t, only that James had looked so peaceful, and his own suspicions that the man didn’t get enough rest at the best of times.

“Were you watching me sleep?” James accused him, sounding not quite sure how he felt about this.

“There was little else to do,” Niki pointed out. 

James ducked his head, and Niki wondered how a man who could sit shamelessly masturbating in front of an unlocked door could be so embarrassed about someone watching him sleep. 

James cleared his throat. “You, er – you fancy getting something to eat then?”

Niki considered. “That would be good, yes.”

Outside of the bedclothes the trailer was cold now and they got dressed quickly, Niki retrieving his clothes from the floor and James pulling on a pair of slacks and a fresh shirt – still _sans_ underwear, Niki noticed.

“We’re not – dating, are we?” Niki asked suddenly. 

James gave a bark of laughter. “God no. We’re just two casual acquaintances, getting some food. And then hopefully screwing like sex-crazed rabbits,” he added cheerfully.

Niki snorted, and nodded slightly. “Good.”

“Zis eez acceptable tu yu?” James enquired, mimicking Niki as badly as possible.

“That’s a terrible accent.”

“Yes, so I keep telling you,” James agreed, and wheezed with laughter as Niki tackled him back down to the bed. He smiled up at him unrepentantly and Niki found himself laughing too.

“You’re an asshole, Hunt.”

“Talking of arseholes, have you processed my application yet?” Niki looked confused, and James smirked. “For access to yours?”

Comprehension dawned, and Niki gave a breathy laugh. “Dinner first. Then we'll see.”

“Tease.”

“It's not good for you, you know. To always get what you want right away.”

James grinned. “Oh, I've a feeling you're going to be very good for me.” He kissed him happily. “Very good indeed.”

\--


End file.
